


Freedom to Experiment

by neuroticphysiologist



Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [15]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Painting, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticphysiologist/pseuds/neuroticphysiologist
Summary: What could be to spend the whole afternoon without any rescue missions to accomplish?For Fluffember Prompt 6 - Sunset
Series: Immediate Thunderbirds are Go Shorts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Freedom to Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> For Fluffember Prompt 6: Sunset
> 
> Sorry about this one guys. I painted on a canvas only once in my life and I'm no expert at naming different shades of different colors. Hope you enjoy tho.

Friday and bored all afternoon. Alan finished another round of a racing game in his tablet. He looked at the window and saw Virgil painting outside. What could be to spend the whole summer afternoon without any rescue missions to accomplish?

Alan decided to go outside to join his brother.

"Heya, Virgil."

"What's up, Alan?"

Alan had a look on Virgil's painting. "Wow, Virg, always the best."

"Well, it's not yet done. I'm working on something new."

"And what's that?"

"Dotted painting."

"Oh, yeah, I can see there's dots on that mountain. How long have you been working on this one?"

"This is my second day. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be done, if I'm not so busy."

Alan sat on the other stool.

"You bored?" Virgil asked.

"Yeah," Alan sighed into his hands. "I have finished six rounds in my favorite racing game, I'm still stuck in the Golden Temple, and I had popcorn."

"If you want to join me, there's an extra canvas there, you can have it."

Alan stared at the canvas beside the pool bench. "I don't know, Virg, I'm not that good."

"Hey, how about the abstract painting you did in ninth grade?"

"Nah, that sucked."

"It was beautiful. I'm sure it had a deeper meaning."

"Although, I do have one in mind."

"Go ahead. All materials are right here," Virgil pointed at his kit on the ground.

But Alan was still unsure of his idea.

* * *

He slowly unfolded the stand, grabbed the blank canvas, and placed it. He checked on Virgil's kit to find some colors. He began to think on how to start using the colors in the kit. Many of them were various shades of pink, orange, blue, purple, and gray. He picked a few paint tubes, thinking about what his art will look like. Minutes later, he found a thin paintbrush from the kit and started making an outline using a darker shade of gray. It came out as an island that can be seen from far away. Alan was satisfied with the first step he did.

He thought again about the last time he painted for art class. It didn't achieve his expectations that time, but now he was free to do anything. He finally has the time to experiment too.

He picked the pink and orange tubes and put a desired amount of each on a new palette. He started using a bigger paintbrush to fill in the background with shades of pink and orange. While he was painting, Virgil started playing a slow jazz song through the wireless speakers. He paused to give it a listen.

"For motivation, eh, Virg?"

"Yep," he replied. "Did it help?"

"Actually, yeah."

Alan resumed his painting while the song still played. He picked the blue and purple paint tubes, applied each shade on the palette, picked a brush, and started painting the waters.

"Hey, Virg?"

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone from our family painted with you?"

"Just our brothers. Scott did the same as you. That's where I started leaving another canvas if someone wants to paint with me. John, only once too when he was still getting used to gravity and he wanted to keep himself occupied. And I don't think Gordon painted with me."

"What style do you enjoy the most?"

"It depends on my mood. You?"

"Just anything I would like to try."

About thirty minutes later, Alan was almost done, but...

"Oh, shoot..."

"What's wrong?"

"It didn't go well..."

"Why? Let me see."

Virgil moved his chair to see his brother's painting. "Gotta say, Alan, you're as good as I am."

"Oh, I don't know, Virgil," he was still shy about his work. "I think I failed."

"What makes you say that? It's so beautiful!"

"You're just saying that."

"I'm being honest, little brother."

"Well, thanks," Alan showed a small smile. "It just came to me, you know."

"The sunset?"

"Yeah. I saw it when I was young. I forgot where it is exactly, Virgil," he said, his hand fiddling on the palette. "I seemed kinda lost when I saw this beautiful scenery. Good thing I had a proper recollection of that."

"Yes, you did," his brother was amazed at the artwork he made.


End file.
